falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scrapyard
(entrance) (shack) }} The scrapyard is a salvage yard in the Capital Wasteland. Aside from heaps of junk vehicles, it is the place where Dogmeat (a possible companion) will first be encountered, fighting a small band of raiders. With the Contract Killer perk, the Littlehorn & Associates office will also be found in a shack just inside the south facing entrance. Layout It is located south of Minefield and northeast of Vault 101, past the Potomac River. Specifically, it is almost exactly four squares north and three east of Vault 101. Looping along the south side of the scrapyard is an elevated railway which, along with bordering roads, puts it in a makeshift depression. Even further south is simple geography sloping downwards into the river basin. The scrapyard can be entered through several breaches in the southwest, west, or north sides or through multiple gates on the south side. Notable loot * Near the side entrance steps of a bus in the northwestern part of the scrapyard there is an ammunition box named John's Treasure Box (see local map) containing Grognak the Barbarian, Guns and Bullets, and U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes. One must have a Lockpick skill of at least 75 to open the box. The other way to open it is to obtain John's key, which is available in a random encounter. The ammunition box can be difficult to see amongst the burnt-out husk of the bus. While standing in the wreckage, it is at the bottom of the small set of steps. * Lying, Congressional Style is obtainable in the scrapyard office. The office will be open only if the Lone Wanderer has the Contract Killer perk. * Northwest from the scrapyard, along the road across from a fenced-in power station, there is a skeleton in a chair with a Nuka-Cola Quantum. On top of the power line support structure inside the fence, on the side closest to the chair are some bottles arranged for target practice, including another Nuka-Cola Quantum which can be shot down. Notes * There is a Brotherhood outcast patrol spawn point just outside the southern main gate. * A 'Type B' random encounter is also located just outside the southern fence line near the main gate. The encounter will spawn by proceeding westward along the fence towards the edge of the scrapyard. * Upon first entering the scrapyard, Dogmeat (a companion) will be heard fighting raiders towards the northeastern corner. Whether or not the raiders are dead by the time the player reaches them depends on how long the player takes to reach them. These raiders have a significantly lower amount of Hit Points than normal. Alongside the dead raiders will be a dead scavenger. * If one tries to resurrect the dead scavenger using the console command , their head will explode immediately. Using the command, one can make them survive this (sometimes grotesquely), but they will probably have no caps and only have a bottle of whiskey to sell (baseid , refid ). * The sky crane platform isn't accessible except with console commands. * Some cars do not explode when shot, probably due to the engine being removed. All buses (excluding broken ones) explode. Train carriages and the box carriage do not explode. * The scrapyard office in the scrapyard is where the player character can sell ears to Daniel Littlehorn if they have the Contract Killer perk. Appearances Scrapyard appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs It is possible for Dogmeat's encounter with the raiders not to happen. This is easily resolved by fast-traveling to a different location and returning. Gallery JohnsTreasureBoxLocation.png|Location of John's treasure box in the scrapyard Fo3 Quantums power station scrapyard.jpg|Two Quantums at the power station northwest of scrapyard (one on the ridge) Scrapyard_Quantum_ridge.jpg Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Scrapyard de:Schrottplatz es:Desguace ru:Свалка (Fallout 3) uk:Звалище (Fallout 3) zh:廢料場